the_hurricanesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hispanola Hurricanes
The Hispanola Hurricanes are the main football team of the series. *Amanda Carey: The 16-year-old owner of the Hurricanes, inheriting the position after her father disappears. Carey is involved with the management of her football team rather than hiring another manager or selling the team. Unlike Stavros Garkos, Carey always respects the integrity of the game and believes in fair play. She owns a Scottish Terrier named Dribble, who serves as one of the team's mascots. *Jock Stone: The wise but no-nonsense Scottish head coach of the Hurricanes. His main priority is football, and he's so strict that he tends to be upset when the team is late for or skips out on his training. *Cal Casey: The Hurricanes' team captain from the United States. If the team faces a problem outside of football or if the Gorgons are up to no good, Cal is usually there to help set things right. *Plato Quiñones: A naive Brazilian who believes in superstitions like vampires. He is often seen barefooted, and plays this way (which is not allowed in professional competitions in real life). In the episode "Go Ape!", Plato smuggled a monkey he named Topper into stadium. The monkey ended up becoming Plato's pet and one of the team's mascots. *Napper Thompson: An Englishman who enjoys poetry and sci-fi stories. He tends to get into more strange situations than the others. In "Traitor", Garkos had a transmitter unknowingly put in his filling so he could steal secrets from the Hurricanes. In "Lord Napper of Stepney", Napper inherited his Uncle's fortune on the condition he never plays football ever again. In "The Great Defensive Wall of China", a cult saw Napper as "The One". Napper is usually seen hanging out with Cal. *Helmut and Jorg Beethoven: German twins who, despite being confident in their abilities as the team's strikers, often feud with each other. Helmut is slimmer, taller and insists on being the driver of the team bus. Jorg is shorter, more muscular and wears a distinctive headband. *"Stats" Hiro: The team's right-midfielder hailing from Japan. He's the smallest and one of the most agile members. He is very intelligent too, and mechanically inclined creating a flying camera called the Flying Eye and a high-tech 'computer-bot' called MATT (Multimedia Analysis and Training Toolkit). In "Team Spirit", he injured his leg and was replaced in the Hurricanes' game against the Eagles with Little Bear. *Dino Allegro: The Italian goalie of the team. Dino has a picture of his brother, which he keeps in his bag as a lucky charm to look at before every match. When Garkos discovered this, he had Rebo steal it, crushing his confidence. It took a visit from his brother to get his head back in the game. He is also afraid of space and flying in a space shuttle. *Oliver "Rude" Marley: A Jamaican football player known for his rude attitude, hence his nickname. He was a high school drop-out, until "Marley in Chains" where he gets his high school certificate after encouragement from Napper who also didn't finish school. *Georgie Wright: An English footballer who always calls the coin toss at the start of the match. He cannot swim and is afraid or large bodies of water because of it. *Papillon: The team's talented French striker with a one-word name similar to Pelé. He has an eye for the ladies and possesses an overall suave personality. He also likes driving fast cars and racing. *Toro Contrais: A bulky Spanish centre-back who is slightly overconfident on the field. In "Toro", he is revealed to be afraid of cats. When Jock temporarily suspended him, Toro became a pro-wrestler named "The Masked Matador". *Andy Stone: Son of Jock Stone, Andy is the team's physician. He created a revolutionary cold-compress which he used in a game against the Zebras.